Back to you
by beautifulweather
Summary: Nine years ago, she asked me to stay. Nine years after, I'm back to fulfill her wishes. creddie one shot.


"Freddie?"

I heard someone call my name. I turned my head to look and I saw a flashback of the past. Exactly 9 years ago.

"_We're moving" I whispered._

"_What?" she asked, not quite believing if she heard correctly._

"_My mom got a new job in Atlanta" I replied, keeping my eyes trained on the ground._

_She shifted slightly and averted her gaze "And you're going with her?" she asked._

_I moved closer to her and draped my left arm across the back of the bench behind her "You know I am" I replied._

_She didn't say a word and I started to worry. I received the bad news a couple of days ago when my mom came home from work. She said we we're leaving in a week's time, right after graduation. I guess that's why she wanted me to pick a college near Atlanta. I didn't know how to react let alone what to say. I had to figure out a way to tell my friends, to tell Carly. So I took her for a walk in the park today._

_We're not exactly anything at the moment. I will admit that things changed after I saved her life. I guess she started seeing me in a different light. She started giving me extra attention. We started hanging out and we just had a grand time being with each other. We got closer and closer with each passing day but we never talk about what we have. We both just reveled in it. It was definitely a taboo relationship. And that is what makes this conversation a little harder than I thought._

"_Please say something" I said as I boldly reached over to tilt her chin and force her to look at me._

_She looked at me and my heart broke in a million pieces. Her eyes started to water and she brought one hand up to wipe the forming tears before they fall. "What am I supposed to say?"_

"_That you'll be okay" I replied, knowing it wasn't really the kind of answer I should give her but I had to speak the truth._

_She blinked, trying to fight the tears "How can I be?"_

"_I promise everything is going to be okay" I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled closer to me, burying her head in my chest._

"_How are you supposed to know that when you're 2,000 miles away from me?" she said, clutching my shirt._

"_I just do." I rested my head on top of hers and pressed her body closer to mine. _

"_Please stay" she murmured._

"_Don't worry, things will play out the way they're supposed to be." I said, closing my eyes._

_I don't ever want to let go._

But I had to. And now nine years later, as I stand here in the middle of Gallini's Pie Shop, I hear her voice. That same voice that wanted me to stay.

I locked eyes with her and my lips couldn't help but form a genuine smile. Here she was, standing right across the room looking more beautiful than ever with her dark wavy locks and her chocolate brown eyes. They were just as mesmerizing as they were 9 years ago.

"Carly" I whispered as I took a few steps forward.

She smiled and mirrored my steps "You grew taller" she said, stopping right in front of me.

I laughed and shoved my hands in my coat pocket "I guess I did."

"How's your mom?" she asked, studying my face. I guess we both changed a lot physically. I was doing the same thing. I just couldn't help but look at her and see all the wonderful changes.

"She's good. How's Spencer?" I asked, trying not to sound too happy about this wonderful coincidence of seeing her again.

She nodded lightly "He's doing fine, still into sculpting and stuff."

"That's great. So um, how about a round of pie? My treat" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

She smiled and slowly took off her coat "Sure"

I did the same and ushered her to the nearest table. I pulled the chair out for her and sat right across. I called Mario and asked for two separate slices. He smiled and gave us a thumbs up.

"So you're back in Seattle?" she asked, draping her coat across the back of her chair.

"Yeah, I just got here actually. My mom's still in Atlanta and you'll be surprised to hear this but she's actually learned to let go of me now. Not completely though but she's definitely making progress"

Of course Carly was more than surprised to hear that about my mom "Really? Oh my goodness, wow"

I nodded "Yep. And that's why I'm here on my own."

Mario arrived with our food. He placed one plate in front me and the other in front of Carly. He was also kind enough to bring us a pitcher of orange juice. "Welcome back Freddie" he said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Please enjoy your meal"

I thanked him as he turned to leave. As soon as he left, I started digging on my pie like it was the last piece on the face of the earth.

"Wow. You really missed the pie huh?" Carly asked, taking a spoon full of hers.

I smiled sheepishly "Yeah. We don't have a lot of good pies in Atlanta"

She laughed and brought a napkin up to reach the side of my mouth. She gently dabbed on it and I felt my cheeks burn. "Thanks" I said, mentally cursing myself for blushing so easily.

"You're welcome" she replied, discarding the used napkin.

"So how's Sam?" I asked, stirring the conversation.

She lightly chuckled "Still jail free and still sneaking into our apartment for free food and shelter."

I laughed, half expecting that would be her answer. It was nice and comforting to know that Sam was still the same old Sam.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked, wanting to catch up with my all time favorite girl.

"I'm teaching preschool kids now, you?"

I smiled at the thought. Carly has always been fond of kids. She loves being around them. She loves their innocence and grace. It was pleasing to know that she is actually doing what she loves and she has the almost perfect life she deserves. It made me realize something and I couldn't help but grin at my own realization.

"Actually I just quit my job. That's why I came back. I used to work as an Accountant for this huge firm in Atlanta but I realized I wasn't really happy with my job and I was yearning to do something else."

She raised an eyebrow at me, just like the old times "And what exactly is this thing that you're yearning for?" she asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that this is where I want to be and if I'm ever going to do something about my yearning, this is where I'm doing it" I said in all honesty.

"You mean here in Seattle?" she asked, taking another bite of the luscious pie.

I nodded "Exactly. And I couldn't be happier that right now, you're the one I'm sharing this moment with."

She smiled bashfully and I just couldn't resist. I reached across the table and placed my hand on top of hers. "I missed you Carly. I really did. And I'm glad we ran into each other. You are one of the reasons why I wanted to stay here. Now that I have a choice, I'm back for good. And I sincerely hope there's still a place for me in your heart as one of your best friends."

She looked at me straight in the eye and I was haunted by the past once again. She had the same look on her face 9 years ago in the park bench. Hey eyes were watery and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. She moved her hand that was underneath mine and linked our fingers.

"Of course there is. You and Sam will always be my two best friends no matter what. Even after 9 years." She said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

I smiled gratefully "I was hoping you'd say that"

She smiled back and reached over to cup my cheek with her free hand. "You look different."

I leaned into her touch "How?" I asked.

"You look happier, dashing, and just… peaceful" she replied, studying my face once again.

"I can same the same for you" I said as I slowly let go of her hand and touched the one that rested on my cheek. I cradled her hand on mine.

"Please stay" she whispered.

I smiled and nodded "I will"

This time, I will. And I'll make sure everything will fall into place the way they're supposed to be.

"Let's go home"

She nodded and slowly stood up from her seat. I did the same and helped her with her coat. We waved goodbye to Mario and promised to come back tomorrow. We were on our way out when I felt her gently tugging on my coat sleeve. I turned my head and was greeted with the most amazing kiss I ever had in my entire life.

I felt her lips move gently against mine. I nipped on her bottom lip and she quietly moaned in response. I felt her arms rest on my shoulder and her fingers started playing with the hairs on the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, bringing her closer.

She slowly pulled back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I rested my forehead against hers as we tried to recover from that earth-shattering kiss.

"I'm glad you're back" she said, caressing my cheek.

"Me too"

-------------------------------

**This is actually my entry to the October Creddie Challenge =)**

**Just a little one shot I wrote. I hope it's not too dramatic or anything LOL. And I hope you guys liked it! r&r please? =) **

**And I also just updated my other fic **_**Forgetting Carly Shay**_** so please check it out =)**


End file.
